Chinese shows dubbed in Tagalog to be aired on state-run PTV
June 14, 2018 - 9:37am Government-owned PTV-4 will soon air Chinese shows dubbed in Tagalog. MANILA, Philippines — After earning huge success of news and public affairs, educational, entertainment, cultural and sports, the government-run television network PTV-4 will air Chinese TV series, documentaries, cartoons and movies dubbed in Tagalog by August, the Chinese Embassy announced Wednesday. The specific dates of the airing of Chinese shows are still under negotiation, Chinese Embassy press attache Li Lingxiao told state-run Philippine News Agency. During the launch of the China TV Theatre, Chinese Ambassador Zhao Jianhua said that it would serve as an opportunity for Filipinos to "better understand China, its people, their long history, their rich culture, their daily lives, their endeavor and their dreams." Among the Chinese shows that will be aired on PTV-4 are drama Feather Flies to the Sky, 2014 film Beijing Love Sory, a cartoon show and a documentary. "Reform and opening up really represented a strategic move to mobilize each and every Chinese striving for his or her personal happiness, for his or her family welfare, and for his or her national development. This is known as the 'Chinese Dream,'" Zhao said. "Please stay assured, in this grand cause, China was, is and will always be standing together with the Philippines as friend and partner, in realizing the Dream of the Philippines," he added. Presidential Communications Secretary Martin Andanar, meanwhile, expressed gratitude to the Chinese envoy for introducing Chinese media paltforms to the Philippines. PTV General Manager Dino Apolonio said that China Theatre would contribute to challenge the Filipino people's minds and promote creativity and imagination. "China Theatre is contributing immensely in that regard. It serves as a tool for deeper understanding betwen our two peoples," Apolonio said. Last April, the Chinese government provided P140.8 million worth of aid to the Philippines to improve the country's state media. Following President Rodrigo Duterte's last visit to China, the Presidential Communications Operations Office and the Chinese Ministry of Commerce exchanged letters for broadcasting equipment. Andanar also announced then that there would be a media exchange program with China. "We all know that the Xinhua News Agency is one of the most successful news agencies in the world and the CCTV is also one of the largest broadcasting networks in the world; China Radio International also," Andanar said in April. China, however, is one of the most restrictive countries on media and censorhsip, according to Freedom House. The Chinese Communist Party controls news reporting through direct owenership, accreditation of journalists, harsh penalties for online criticism and daily directives to media outlets and websites guiding coverage of breaking news. The Council on Foreign Relations noted that the Chinese government continues to control both traditional and new media to "avoid potential subversion of its authority." "China’s constitution affords its citizens freedom of speech and press, but the opacity of Chinese media regulations allows authorities to crack down on news stories by claiming that they expose state secrets and endanger the country," the CFR said. — Patricia Lourdes Viray